


Stuck

by hwangsungfairy



Series: HwangSung Short Stories [6]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: After coming back from a date, Jisung and Minhyun get stuck in an elevator.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say about this prompt, it's just something that came to my mind recently. Thank you @arabmorgan, @verkwan and @Mademoiselle_S for discussing this with me <3

Jisung let out a sigh of relief when he let go of the plastic bags he was carrying, carefully letting them down on the floor of the elevator. He stretched his fingers, and shuffled a bit so that Minhyun could come in as well. The doors closed behind him, and Jisung pressed the button to the 8th floor. There was a ringing sound, and the elevator started moving up, slowly. Jisung watched the floor number change to higher numbers, little by little, and he turned towards Minhyun.

“I-”

He barely had time to say anything that Minhyun pressed his lips against his in a passionate kiss, with a lot of tongue involved. Jisung let out a tiny moan of surprise, all the more as Minhyun wasted no time pushing him against the wall opposite to the door, hands on his lower back in a tight embrace. Jisung figured he might as well let Minhyun do so for the short period of time left before they reached their floor, and he circled his boyfriend’s shoulders, bringing him impossibly closer.

The only sounds that resonated throughout the cabin were their moans and groans, and the wet noises of their tongues intertwining between their opened mouths. Jisung wished he had enough self-control to tell Minhyun to calm down, however he was just as eager to make out with him.

 

Wanna One were currently staying in a hostel while on a schedule abroad, and Jisung and Minhyun had wanted to go on a date. They had not presented it this way to the manager, obviously, but they had been granted permission to do so. That meant no skinship, just in case someone would be stalking them, so despite the fact that they had enjoyed shopping and a nice meal together, they were craving for each other in a physical way now.

Thankfully, they had been quick to choose each other as roommates for the trip, so they could have fun with no one bothering them at night. They were staying here for four days and three nights, and tonight was their second night. Last night had been a lot of fun, although it was hard not to be too obvious about it, and they planned on spending quality time with each other again tonight.

A few minutes had gone by since they had stepped into the elevator, and Minhyun was now busy mapping Jisung’s neck with wet kisses, all the while mumbling love words against his freshly kissed skin. Jisung was feeling light-headed with the attention, all the more as Minhyun’s hands were a lot lower than they previously more, a little too close to his ass to his taste. But that was the most Minhyun thing to do, be too passionate in love, and Jisung couldn’t lie, he really adored being on the receiving end.

 

However, Jisung suddenly opened his eyes, surprised that they still hadn’t reached their floor.

“Minhyun.”

“Hmmm,” Minhyun merely hummed, too busy sucking a mini hickey in his neck.

“Hold on, stop kissing me, I think we’re stuck!” Jisung hissed, and that caught Minhyun’s attention who immediately got his head out of his neck.

“What?!”

They separated from each other, and their eyes fell on the floor indicator. They waited a good thirty seconds, before it appeared obvious that the elevator had stopped moving between the sixth and seventh floor.

“Fuck,” Jisung swore, frowning.

Minhyun’s expression was mirroring his. He got closer to the buttons, looking for the one that you were supposed to press on when in this kind of situation. He did just that, but nothing happened. As he tried to press it several times, Jisung got his phone out, but there was no phone or internet service at all, not even the hostel wifi. Nevertheless, Jisung tried messaging the Wanna One groupchat and a few members, but his phone only stated that the messages could not be delivered due to the lack of service.

“No service,” Jisung stated, expression falling, “we’re completely stuck.”

“No luck here either,” Minhyun said, still frowning, “no one’s even picking up...”

 

Jisung let out a huge sigh, and buried his face in his hands. Minhyun turned towards him, and seeing him in that position, got worried.

“It’ll be okay, the elevator’s probably gonna start moving in just a few minutes,” Minhyun comforted him, hugging him immediately.

“Thanks babe, I’m fine, just… annoyed,” Jisung replied, circling Minhyun’s waist and resting his head against his chest.

Minhyun made a humming sound and rested his head on top of his, rocking them gently. They remained in that position for a while, until Jisung shuffled. Minhyun let him go, but his hands were still resting on his hips. Jisung checked out his phone, and frowned sadly.

“We stepped in the elevator fifteen minutes ago...”

“Someone will notice it’s stuck, there’s only two elevators in the hostel,” Minhyun reasoned. “I’m sure we’ll get rescued in no time. C’mon, c’mere”, he added, bringing Jisung to him once more. This time, he cupped his cheeks and tilted his head to kiss him fully on the lips. He spent time licking the inside of Jisung’s mouth, trying to kiss him the best he could to make him forget the uncomfortable situation they were in.

“At least we’re together, we should make the most out of this situation,” Minhyun said between two kisses.

“I’d rather be in our room,” Jisung pouted, and Minhyun kissed the pout from his lips.

“We don’t exactly have a choice, unless you’d like to escape from here like in an action movie?”

Jisung sent him a judging look.

“You’ve watched Transformers too many times.”

“I wasn’t making a Transformers reference!”

Jisung pouted again, and yelped when Minhyun’s hands settled on his ass, both hands fully grasping it.

“Where do you think you’re touching?!” Jisung protested, hitting Minhyun’s chest.

“What do you mean, where?” Minhyun replied, looking surprised. He squeezed Jisung’s ass at that, and Jisung yelped again.

“That’s my ass!”

“I know?”

Jisung looked at him disbelievingly.

“Stop touching it?” he asked, frowning.

“But why?” Minhyun whined, “I love touching your ass!”

“That sounded wrong on so many levels,” Jisung scolded him, “leave my ass alone!”

“Look, it’s round and perky and you chose jeans that make it look particularly good, how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself? It’s just us now anyway!”

Jisung’s pout intensified, and Minhyun smiled proudly. He dived in Jisung’s neck to kiss it, hands still massaging Jisung’s ass. Jisung held back a moan, especially because Minhyun knew how to touch him in ways that drove him crazy. The knee that he had just pressed against Jisung’s crotch didn’t help, especially when he started moving it up and down, slowly applying pressure on his body’s most sensitive part. The hands on his ass clearly knew what to do too, and so did Minhyun’s tongue, cleverly drawing patterns under his ear now. Jisung’s body arched against Minhyun’s, seeking more contact, but his mind told him not to give in.

“Minhyun, baby, please-”

This time, he couldn’t hold a moan as Minhyun started sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. Combined with all the other sensations, it was too much.

“Baby, please listen to me,” he tried his best to sound as stern as possible.

Minhyun got his face out of his neck, once more, eyes obviously getting more lustful.

“Let’s… let’s do that in our room. I don’t wanna do this in here.”

Minhyun stared at him, and pecked his lips.

 

“Okay,” he said, getting off Jisung, “but I had so many other great ideas,” he said, a little sulky.

Jisung smiled affectionately at him, and circled his shoulders.

“Like what?” he asked, nuzzling their noses.

“I wanted to suck you off,” Minhyun said, and he sounded so sad not to be able to do so that Jisung burst out in laughter. “Don’t mock me!”

“I never imagined I’d hear you pronounce those words in such a sad tone,” Jisung giggled, unable to calm down. “Aw, babe, you’re the cutest!” he added, tip toeing to kiss him on this lips.

Minhyun whined dejectedly, and buried his head in Jisung’s neck, but this time didn’t start kissing him. Appreciating feeling the weight of his boyfriend’s body against his, Jisung hugged him a little tighter.

“Can I at least touch your ass? Without any ulterior motives?” Minhyun asked, his voice muffled as he was still in Jisung’s neck.

Jisung bit on his ear, enough to hurt slightly, and Minhyun yelped.

“Ouch!”

“I can’t believe that “with no ulterior motive” part, Mr Hwang.”

“You’re mean!”

“I’m protecting my ass!”

“It should be our ass, we’re dating!” Minhyun exclaimed, eyes locked with Jisung’s.

“When would have my ass become a common property between the two of us? There’s no way this would’ve happened!”

Minhyun bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say. Jisung frowned, but eventually gave in.

“Okay, but just touching there and nowhere else.”

Minhyun’s face lit up brightly, and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Why are you so obsessed with my ass anyway?” Jisung muttered as Minhyun was busy grasping his buttcheeks, palms pressing against them.

“I don’t know, it makes me wanna feel it whenever I see it.”

Jisung bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to let it show that he was being affected from having his behind touched so much.

 

He let Minhyun do so for a few minutes, but eventually, he felt tired.

“I’m gonna sit-”

“No!”

Jisung raised a brow at Minhyun, as if to say “really?”.

“I wanna keep touching you,” Minhyun said, eyebrows dropping in the most pitiful expression he could muster, and Jisung made a face.

“Sit your ass down then because I sure as hell aren’t going to keep standing for hours,” Jisung said, and Minhyun immediately did so.

Jisung carefully settled against his chest, between his spread legs, and in a way that allowed Minhyun to keep groping his ass. Jisung rested his head on one of Minhyun’s shoulders, arms loosely wrapped around his waist, and Minhyun tilted his head on top of his at once. There was silence between them, and Jisung shuffled to get his phone. They had been in here for an hour and fifteen minutes, and still no sign of anyone.

“Do you wanna drink or eat anything?” Minhyun asked, and Jisung shook his head negatively, pressing his lips to the column of his neck after doing so.

“No, thanks.”

Minhyun nodded, and got a juice bottle out of one of the plastic bags they had carried with them inside of the elevator. He drank from it, and Jisung closed his eyes, focusing on how he could feel Minhyun’s Adam apple move up and down as he was drinking. His boyfriend put the bottle away once he was done refreshing himself, and Jisung let out a small noise. Minhyun tilted his head downwards, chin meeting with Jisung’s head.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?”

“Just thinking about how I’m happy that you’re here with me. I think I’d be crying if I were here on my own for hours.”

“Aww, baby… I’m always here with you.”

Jisung snorted, but nodded.

“Thank you.”

 

There was silence again, until Jisung spoke up softly.

“I think I’m gonna nap.”

Minhyun nodded.

“You can nap in my arms. I’ll wake you up when someone gets us.”

Jisung frowned.

“I don’t want anyone finding us like this, it might be misinterpreted-”

“I promise I’ll wake you up before it happens.”

“… Okay then.”

They shared a tender kiss, and Jisung curled up against his boyfriend’s chest, soon falling asleep.

* * *

He was woken up later, Minhyun shaking his shoulders gently.

“Err, Jisung, we’re good now, you can, uh, get up.”

Jisung blinked, eyes not quite focused yet, but he soon remembered he was still against Minhyun’s chest, and when he looked up, there was a repairman standing between the opened doors of the elevator. The repairman looked amused at their position, and the couple flushed and apologized before getting up. They thanked him politely, getting their bags, and got out of the elevator. He had taken them to the eighth floor, and now Jisung was fumbling with the keys of their room.

He managed to unlock it, and they sighed in unison once they had closed the door behind them.

“Can I shower first?” Jisung asked, and Minhyun let him. Jisung spent a bit of time enjoying the warm water, but soon got out in a bathrobe and nothing under. He barely answered Minhyun’s kiss before he headed for the bathroom and threw himself on his bed.

He sighed, and got his phone.

 

[20:41] Jisung: YOU GUYS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS DO YOU

[20:42] Sungwoon: what’s up

[20:44] Daniel: do you really have to yell at this hour when none of us got in trouble

[20:46] Jisung: MINHYUN AND I WERE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR SINCE 5PM AND NONE OF YOU CARED

[20:48] Seongwu: I think we’re losing Daniel he can’t stop laughing

[20:49] Jihoon: he just fell from his bed #rip

[20:50] Woojin: lmao Jisung there’s no need to come up with some crazy excuse to justify the fact that you and Minhyun couldn’t be found for the past hours loooooool

[20:52] Jisung: … what do you mean Woojin

[20:53] Jinyoung: well we thought you guys were. You know.

[20:54] Jisung: No I don’t know Jinyoung

[20:55] Jinyoung: I’m not saying it

[20:56] Woojin: going through the sex olympics or something? I mean, we couldn’t contact you and your room was locked

[20:57] Sungwoon: he said it

[20:58] Jisung: PARK WOOJIN

[20:59] Jisung: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU

[21:00] Jisung: OBVIOUSLY THE ROOM WAS LOCKED I WAS STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH THE KEY

[21:00] Jisung: AND DONT TALK ABOUT THOSE THINGS HERE THERE ARE MINORS

[21:01] Daehwi: I KNOW WHAT SEX IS

[21:01] Jisung: GO TO BED

 

“Having fun?”

Jisung jumped in surprise at Minhyun’s voice coming out above him, and he let out a loud “oof” when Minhyun’s body crashed on his, chest against his back.

“You’re so heavy oh my- please get off me!” Jisung cried out, and Minhyun froze. He rolled on Jisung’s left side, and curled up in a ball next to him, back to him. Jisung let out a loud moan massaging his back the best he could, and he slapped Minhyun’s ass.

“What’s wrong with you, do you want to break my back?!”

Minhyun shook his head, and remained still. Jisung let out another “ouch, and this time squeezed Minhyun’s sides.

“Stop sulking.”

“I’m not heavy,” Minhyun said, pouting, and Jisung raised a brow at his tone.

“Well babe I’m sorry but you’re heavier than me and I couldn’t breathe.”

Minhyun suddenly turned towards him, frowning.

“It’s the weight of my love!!”

Jisung snorted.

“You mean, of your muscles!”

Minhyun stuck out his tongue. Jisung sighed, but seeing as Minhyun was staring at his back, he spoke up again.

“You really wanna lay on my back that badly?”

Minhyun nodded quickly.

“… kay, but do it gently this time.”

With a bright smile, the younger man immediately moved, slowly settling on top of his boyfriend. He hugged his waist with a happy squeal, and started pressing wet kisses to the elder’s neck. Jisung let him do so, closing his eyes and pushing his phone away. Since the boys were so persuaded that they had been having sex the entire evening, might as well make their words come true for the coming hours.

 

“Did you know that the boys didn’t care about us?” he says, as Minhyun was licking his neck.

“What do you mean?” Minhyun stopped kissing him.

“I asked in the groupchat why no one came to get us, and they all thought we were busy having sex for hours long in our room.”

“Oh,” Minhyun blushed.

“Yeah, “oh”. I’ll give them a good scolding tomorrow.”

“Don’t be too strict, I’m sure they had good intentions,” Minhyun stated, going back to kissing him. “How about we have a little fun, now, hmm?” he asked, before dragging Jisung’s bathrobe down his shoulders with his teeth.

“Sure,” Jisung agreed, feeling himself getting into the mood. “What do you have in mind?” he inquired, tilting his head so that Minhyun could kiss more of his exposed skin.

“Making you feel good,” Minhyun whispered in his ear, hands traveling up and down Jisung’s body under his bathrobe.

Jisung couldn’t help but arch up his back against Minhyun’s chest, shivering at Minhyun undulating his hips against his.

“I’m in,” Jisung panted, and Minhyun chuckled.

“Love you,” Minhyun whispered in his ear, as thought it was a secret.

“Love you too,” Jisung answered, and their mouths met in a hungry kiss.

 

It was high time they made up for that wasted time in the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Two ideas came from a conversation I had with @arabmorgan!! First the "let's escape the elevator like in an action movie", and secondly, at the end, when Minhyun crushes Jisung and pretends he's heavy solely because "its the weight of my love" <3 
> 
> I love that fic a whole lot ;u; I'm really proud of myelf for what I did with it <3


End file.
